Don't Mind Me (I'm Watching You Two)
by ihearttvsnark
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Stefan being jealous.


The first time it happens, Stefan doesn't give it much thought. He's just returned to the apartment after a long day on the construction site and he's tired and not in the best of moods so he stays in the small kitchen, drinking a blood bag while Caroline goes to investigate the knock on the door.

He assumes it's probably the building manager or a pizza guy who got the apartment number wrong. Those were pretty much the only people who ever knocked on their door. Stefan and Caroline made it a point to keep to themselves and just blend in. They wanted to come off as uninteresting and unmemorable as opposed to two vampires that had been hiding out for over a year since their hometown had become a death trap.

Stefan finishes the blood bag and pours himself a glass of whiskey as he absently listens to Caroline talking to the person at the door, a hint of excitement in her voice when she confirms that she's Caroline 'Taylor' and she'd be happy to sign for the delivery. As Stefan carries his drink into the living room, he catches sight of the delivery guy – mid-twenties with dark features, who is staring at Caroline like she hung the moon and stars.

Stefan smirks to himself as he watches her beam at him and she takes the package, closing the door in his face without so much as a backward glance before she rushes into the living room and drops down beside Stefan on the couch, talking excitedly about the smoothie machine she'd ordered from an infomercial.

(~)(~)(~)

The second time it happens, Stefan doesn't pay much attention either. It's Sunday morning and he's reading the news from the local papers on his iPad, scouring it for any hints of vampire attacks in the surrounding areas. Caroline is sitting on the floor, concentrating on the paint samples that she has fanned out in front of her, occasionally asking his opinion on two shades that are too similar for him to be able to tell the difference, but he tries his best. Caroline recently got a job as an assistant to an interior designer and he knows it's the most fun she's had in a long time.

When the knock comes, they exchange glances filled with apprehension. Their lives have been filled with too many bad surprises. Caroline is closer so she gets up to answer the door, but Stefan is ready to move at the first hint that something is wrong. He hears the relief in Caroline's voice when she greets the delivery guy and thanks him for making a special trip. He tells her that he's happy to do it and Stefan rolls his eyes and picks up the tablet once more. _I'll bet you are, buddy_.

Caroline returns and sits next to him on the couch this time as she tears open the box. It's another impulse buy from an infomercial and he just shakes his head, an amused smile on his face as Caroline explains why the vacuum is so much better than the one they already have in the closet. She looks dismayed when she sees just how many pieces are inside the box and Stefan sets the tablet aside once more to help her put it together.

(~)(~)(~)

The third time it happens, Stefan is irritated when he comes home and finds the delivery guy blocking his doorway. He's leaning against the doorframe like he owns the place, telling stories of some of the people he's met while doing his job. Caroline's eyes are bright and she's laughing in a way that she hasn't in a long time. Something tightens in Stefan's chest as he thinks about happier days and carefree moments that were now a thing of the past for them. No matter how normal they tried to make their lives, they both knew they were always in danger of someone discovering what they were.

He clears his throat pointedly and Caroline is still smiling when her gaze meets his. She holds up the box in her hands and he recognizes the writing – it's a care package from her mother. Stefan's irritation fades and he gives her a genuine smile in return because he knows how much it means to Caroline that Liz still takes the time to put those together for her like she's away at college instead of living a quiet life as a secret vampire less than three hours away from home.

Stefan shows her the bag of Chinese food in his hand and then nods at the delivery guy as he slips past Caroline into the apartment. He hears relief in the guy's voice when Caroline refers to him as her roommate and suddenly he has a fierce desire to put his fist through the wall. He settles for placing plates and utensils on the table with more force than necessary, but the tension dissolves when Caroline appears in the kitchen a minute later and bumps her shoulder against his.

"I'm so glad you're home," she says as she opens the box to see what her mom sent.

_Me too_, Stefan thinks, grinning as Caroline shrieks over a new scarf.

(~)(~)(~)

The fourth time it happens, Stefan returns to the apartment much earlier than usual. His construction job had been canceled on the account of heavy rain so he'd met Jeremy and Alaric at a coffee shop in the town between the one where he and Carole were living and the town they resided in with Elena. They tried to never have more than three members of the former Mystic Falls residents together at a time as a precaution, but they still kept each other updated as often as possible.

It had been three months since the last close call, which was a record for them and everyone was weary and waiting for the other shoe to drop. For now, no news was good news and Stefan left the coffee shop with a takeout bag of muffins for Caroline. He enters the apartment and is surprised to hear voices in the kitchen. One is Caroline's and he can't quite place the other one so he quickens his stride and frowns when he sees the delivery guy sitting at the kitchen table, his jacket slung over the back of a chair as he made himself a little too comfortable for Stefan's liking.

"What's going on?"

"Stefan, hey," Caroline greets him with a warm smile like it's normal to be hanging out with a stranger in their apartment. "This is James and James, my roommate Stefan."

James looks smug as he holds out his hand so Stefan doesn't hesitate to grip it hard enough to make the guy wince. Caroline sends him a reprimanding look, but Stefan doesn't miss the way the corners of her mouth turn up like she's trying not to laugh. Stefan sets the muffins down and leans against the counter, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Isn't it against policy to enter the homes of people you're delivering to?" Stefan asks and that earns him another look from Caroline, but this time, she simply raises an eyebrow in his direction.

"Actually, this was my last stop for the afternoon," James replies. He turns his attention back to Caroline. "Would you like to have lunch? There's a great Thai place around the corner. My treat," he adds with a smile.

Stefan taps his fingers against his elbow as he waits to hear Caroline's answer. He knows he should probably give them privacy because this is none of his business and she can take care of herself. As far as Stefan can tell, James is just a normal guy interested in a pretty girl and there was no reason that should leave Stefan wanting to tear his head off, but it absolutely does.

"I'm sorry, I have plans with Stefan," Caroline says and it's Stefan's turn to send James a smug look. He can tell the guy is trying not to glare at him as he gets up and shrugs on his coat. Caroline walks him to do the door and Stefan hears him say that maybe they can have lunch another time. Caroline gives a noncommittal response and closes the door. She returns to the kitchen and smiles and asks Stefan how Jeremy and Alaric are as passes her the muffins.

(~)(~)(~)

The fifth time it happens, Stefan is the one to open the door. He finds James standing in the hallway with a bouquet of colorful flowers in his hand and a disappointed look on his face when he sees Stefan. "No one here ordered flowers."

"I brought them for Caroline," James replies. He looks past Stefan into the apartment. "Is she here?"

"No." Stefan starts to close the door, but James takes a step forward, his eyes narrowing. "Look man, I don't know what your problem is –"

"You're my problem," Stefan replies. He moves closer, his eyes locking with James'. "Listen carefully. You're going to take those flowers and get the hell out of here. Next time you see a package addressed to _anyone_ in this building, you're going to give it to someone else to deliver and you're never going to come here or talk to Caroline again. Got it?"

James nods and turns to go, taking the flowers with him. Satisfied, Stefan smirks to himself as he watches him leave and closes the door, making his way down the hall to the kitchen to start dinner.

In her room, Caroline places her hand over her mouth to keep the laughter in as she leans against the door. Stefan Salvatore just compelled someone to stay away from her. On some level, she knows she should probably be offended because James was just a nice guy who she had no interest in whatsoever, but Stefan clearly has an issue with her spending time with him and that makes Caroline downright giddy.

Maybe her feelings aren't so one sided after all.


End file.
